dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tekka (Pandalove93)
Tekka 'is son of Kay and best friend of Dennish. Later he becames husband of Pan, and father of Kotaro. He is one of Hercule's biggest fan, and he's student in his dojo. But at the sametime he became student in Krillin's Turtle School, and his biggest dream is became World Champion, like his idol, Hercule. 'Alternate versions: After Super: 'Over 10 years later after end of Tournament of Power, young Tekka, started to training in Mr. Satan's dojo, and his biggest dream was to became World Champion. Tekka and Pan meets at school, and at first they didn't come along too, but still Tekka admired her, because she was grand-daughter of Hercule Satan. But oneday Teka asked Pan to teach him how to fly, and during the flying lessons, they became more closer friends, and Tekka start to have feelings for Pan. He also became Krillin's Ki-student. '''After GT: '''This version is almost same as after Super, but in this version Tekka meets Pan, after defeat of Omega Shenron. 'Personality: Tekka is basically a soft-hearted, and he always wants to help people when they are in distress. He also likes the nature, and he was upset if someone intentionally destroys it. However, the most important things to him are friends and family, and he will protect them even with his live. Sometimes Tekka is getting paranoid and sometimes picks up too much of some things, such as winning World Tourtament. Some have said that he was a little bit similar to Goku. 'Power:' Tekka is one of the strongest humans in the world, but his powers are not as strong as Goku and other Saiyan types. In 32th World Martial Arts Tournament, he was bit stronger than his rival Dennish and Yamato, but he lose to Tami Shinhan. But after training with Majuub, he was able to battle with Black Ribbon Army soldiers, but he has little problem with Master Katsu, until Dennish come to help. After his death in Xicor Saga, Tekka start training with King Kai and his power level rose to over 5,000. In Kuriza Saga he wasn't match for Conner, which power level was 5,000,500 and Tekka's power level was over 5,000. But he didn't die, because Goku saves him and took him into Dragon World for training to defeat Kuriza. After training with Wukong, his power level rose to over 6,000,000, and he was able to battle with Kuriza, and even turn into Super Human. In Evil Eden Saga he continues training with Wukong, and his power level rose to enough to battle with Evil Eden, and he even became Super Human 3. In Android 22 Saga he keeps training and he became more stronger, but his son, Kotarota's power level was rivaly with him. 'Techniques:' *'Dynamite Kick: '''Hercule's own attack. Tekka learn that move, when he watch Hercule's show. With this move, Tekka makes powerful kicks to his enemy. *'Ki Blast: Tekka learned how to control his Ki after asking Krillin to teach him to perform the technique. *'''Flight: Tekka also learned this technique, when he began training out with Pan. *'Kamehameha:' Tekka learned this technique when he watch to Krillin use it. *'Masenko:' Tekka learned the energy attack from Pan in training battle. *'Muscle Blast: '''This is Tekka's version of Pan's Maiden Blast. *'Spirit Bomb: Tekka learned that technique, when he training with King Kai, in King Kai's planet, after when Kuriza kill him. Unlike Goku, Tekka cannot manage to control this technique, and that's why he used this move only few times. '''Forms and transformations: Red Blazing Aura: 'Tekka learned that technique, when he terminate his rage in World Tournament. When Tekka use this technique, his power will double, and he will be much faster. '''Great Saiynboy: '''Tekka's alter ego. Tekka began using a costume to fight criminals, after he and Pan became partners. '''Super Human: '''Super Human is almost like Super Saiyan, powers grow tenfold, the speed rise and the muscles grow. But hair turn silver-blue and blue aura appears around the character. Tekka learn this form when he was training with Wukong. '''Super Human 2: '''This form is like Super Human, except the hair becomes spikier, and white lightning surrounds the entire body along with the blue aura. '''Super Human 3: '''In this form Tekka's hair of his head grow up to the waist, the eyebrows disappear, and white lightning surrounds the entire body along with the blue aura. Tekka was only human who can turn into this trasformation. 'Fusions Teknish: 'Teknish is ex-fusion of Tekka and Dennish. '''Tekkan: '''Tekan is ex-fusion of Tekka and Pan. 'Trivia - This is my version of Tekka from Dragon Ball Fusion video game. Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Z-Fighters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Super Humans Category:Alternate Category:Father